The Trees Walk
by doctorwhofan4196
Summary: The doctor and Clara find some trees mutating. What is going on, who is causing this, can they stop it?


**Please Read The Demon God of Sleep Before Reading This**

The doctor and Clara were running from several sontarans shooting at them. "Keep running", the doctor said while trying to avoid getting hit. "Why would you think I would stop", Clara replied as she tried to avoid getting shot. At the end of the hallway, was the TARDIS. The doctor and Clara ran into the TARDIS and the doctor closed and locked the door. The doctor then ran to the console and flew the TARDIS off of the sontaran ship. "We're just going to leave the ship just sitting there", Clara asked. "No, the sontarans activated the self-destruct hoping it will kill me", the doctor replied. Just then the sontaran ship blew up. Then the phone was ringing. "I forgot to patch the telephone back into the console", the doctor said angrily. The doctor then stepped out of the TARDIS. "Hello the TARDIS", the doctor said into the phone. "Doctor", the predicament said, "I need you to come to earth 2013."

The TARDIS lands in the middle of the forest. "Where are we", Clara asks. "Earth, 2013", the doctor replied, "the predicament said to meet with him here." The predicament walks towards them. "Doctor", he said to the doctor, "something is wrong with the trees here." "What could be wrong with the trees", the doctor asked. "Their mutating", the predicament responded. The doctor then walks up to a tree and scans it with his sonic screwdriver then checks the screwdriver. "Mutating DNA", the doctor said. "How can a tree mutate", Clara asked. "Give it some kind of splicing formula, and the trees can mutate", the predicament responds. "But what are the trees mutating into", Clara asked. "I don't know", the predicament replied.

"How long do we have", the doctor asked. "Two hours, at best", the predicament replied. "Do you know who is causing this", the doctor asked. "All I know is that we have two hours at most until these trees mutate." The doctor sees something wet on the ground. He then bends over, touch with his finger and licks it. "This liquid was the chemical that was used to mutate the trees", the doctor said. "It can only be made in a lab." "There's a lab not too far from here", the predicament said. "Ok", the doctor said, "let's get in the TARDIS and go." Everyone walks into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS dematerializes.

The TARDIS materializes in the lab, and everybody walks out of the TARDIS. "Hello", the predicament shouts, "is anyone here!" "Nobody's in here", the doctor responded. "There was an old scientist here earlier", the predicament says. Just then, everybody's arms were grabbed from behind by trees with arms and legs. "A tree with arms and legs", the predicament said. "Yes", an old man said in the distance. The old man was walking towards them. "You're the old scientist", the predicament said to the old man. "Yes", he said to the predicament, "I'm the old man that was developing ways of saving trees."

"So", the doctor says, "you put the chemical in the forest to mutate the trees into giving them arms and legs, but why?" "Humanity has been chopping down trees for years. Killing them, slaughtering them, and replacing them with fancy malls, no more!" "So you hope to use the trees to destroy humanity", Clara asks. "Yes", the old man replies. "But if you destroy humanity, then they can't exhale carbon dioxide that your trees breath", the predicament says. "I won't destroy all of humanity, I'll keep about a billion alive as slaves." "You'll see that humanity isn't so easily destroyed", the doctor says. "You underestimate my children", the old man replies.

"There is one thing I don't understand", the doctor says. "What", the old man asks. "The chemical as some alien traces in it, where did you get the alien traces", the doctor asks. "A man gave it to me", the old man responds. "What man", the doctor asks. "He told me that I could have the formula if I destroy the doctor." "Who is the man", the doctor asks loudly. "I think I told you enough. Tree, kill him." The predicament and Clara both shout, "No!" The tree lets go of the doctor and another tree in front of the doctor has a gun. "Why do trees have guns", the doctor said. "Tree is about to shot the doctor, when the predicament yells, "I'm the doctor!" The doctor and Clara both look at the predicament and says, "What."

The old man grabs a picture of the doctor and holds it up. "You don't look like the doctor", the old man says, "he looks like the doctor", he then points to the doctor. "That was before I found out bowties aren't cool", the predicament says. "Oi", the doctor says, "bowties are cool", and he says that while he straightens his bowtie. "Silence", the old man yelled, "stop stalling, and kill the one in the bowtie." The tree then points the gun towards the doctor. "Wait", the doctor yells, "I have one finale request." He then grabs his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, points it at the lights and blows the lights up. After the lights are blown, no one can see, so the trees let go of Clara and the predicament and all of them run into the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS. "What do we do", asks Clara. "We need to destroy the trees in the forest", the predicament responds. "How are we going to do that", Clara asks. Clara and the predicament both look at the doctor. "Oi, why do I have to come up with everything", the doctor says. "Because you're a time lord", Clara yells.

Back at the lab. "No matter", the old man says, "the doctor will die when I take over the planet." The old man and his four trees walk outside the lab and at the edge of the forest. "Within minutes, the forest will awaken, and the trees will take their rightful place and the dominate race." And above the trees, the predicament is outside of the TARDIS, but holding on and is spilling gasoline onto the trees. "Normally I would try to stop forest fires", the predicament says, "but given what happens if the forest stays, I'm ok. Doctor! I've covered just about enough of the forest!" "Good", said the doctor, "now light them up." The predicament then light a match and dropped it outside of the TARDIS.

"Yes", the old man kept shouting, "yes!" Just then, the majority of the trees caught on fire, and the fire was spreading. "No", the man cried, "no!" The TARDIS then lands right behind the man and the trees. Everybody then walks outside of the TARDIS. "You gave me no choice", the doctor said. The old man then turned around. "You", he said, "you killed all of them, and we were going to cleanse the earth." "Next time, try peace protests", the predicament said. "Get them", the old man ordered his trees.

"Burn them with your sonic", Clara said. "It doesn't do wood", the doctor said. "Maybe, but this does", the predicament said. The predicament then pulled out a gun, and started shooting the trees. After about ten seconds, the trees died. "No", the man cried, "my children!" The man then started to sob. "Let's go", said the doctor, "the police will be here soon, they'll arrest him. Everybody then went into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS dematerialized.

The TARDIS then materializes outside of a motel, the doctor and the predicament then step out of the TARDIS. "Why do you always drop me off at some kind of motel or hotel or whatever", the predicament says. "Hey, when you get a time machine then you can drop yourself off anywhere you want, but until then, I choose where you go", the doctor responds. "Well then", the predicament says, "the next time I see you, I will have a vortex manipulator." The predicament then walks away. The doctor was about to go back into the TARDIS, until he played back the thought of the predicament having a vortex manipulator. He was about to yell at the predicament but then thought, "Where is her going to get a vortex manipulator."


End file.
